Miraculous: Well, that's college!
by LishaThorns
Summary: Marinette has gotten over the little crush on Adrien, but still likes him. Hawk moth is still terorrizing the city of paris, and if marinette wants to follow her dream of studying abroad, she has to do two thing: !. defeat hawkmoth 2. make sure she can live alone.


Marinette always hated early mornings. especially now that school was over. it always felt like waking up without a goal, or a place to be. And for some reason, she loathed that feeing.

Sighing, she sat herself up, stretching her arms out, trying to shake of the feeling of hopelessness from the last nigh. Slowly letting her arms drift down, another sigh escaped her mouth, but this one, sounded more like a gasp for air.

She sat there a for a few seconds, letting the sound of the raging alarm clock fully wake her up. She cheered up at the sight of the dotted kwami resting peacfully on the little bed that was specially made for her, not letting herself be disturbed by the loud noises from the alarm.

She shut the alarm of before she slowly started her way down the little stair, down to the rest of her room. While doing her normal morning routine, she went trhough her sheduel. like always.

" Fabric, look for job, meet up with Alya, Nino and Adrien, Home, patrol and then study." She whispered, more to herself then to anyone else. " Maybe i have time for my costume later..." She added.

"how are you feeling, Marinette?" The small voice came from behind, and Marinette, not even startled at the sight of the bug like creature she could see trhough the mirror, smiled and continued putting up her hair in her trademark pigtails. "Are you excited?"

"You bet i am!" Tikki giggled a little at that. Tikki silently thanked god for giving the earth, an amazing girl like Marinette, but mostly, thanking god and Master Fu for making this amazing girl her holder.

I'm sorry, Marinette. Boss hired a new assisstant yesterday. And right nw, we don't have any ope spots." The cashier said apolegetically, and continued to fold the newly cut, soft black fabric.

arinette took her card out to pay, but the ginger in the cashier was faster with his.

"uhhh.. Nate? I was just about to pay." Marinette looked confused at him

"On the house" he said, and gave her the fabric in a plastic bag. "As a sorry, for you know, Everything" Marinette smiled, gave him a little chuckle and took the bag.

"Thank you!" She said. She turned round starting to walk out, but stopped in her way to shyly ask Nate a question. "Do you know anywhere where they are hiring? Now i don't just meanfabric shops, but anywhere." She felt a little weird asking someone, he was just asking a job from, but she didn't really have much of a choice.

"Hmmm... the fabric shop three blocks down might be? Otherwise, i really don't know. sorry"

"I already checked online. they found someone last week. bad luck, i guess." Marinettes phone lights upp, with the normal sound from a notification. She already knew what that meant, and so did Nate. "i guess i need to go. See you around?"

"of course. now, you can't keep Alya waiting, or she'll most definitly crush you with hugs talking about how worriedshe was." Nate regretted the sentence almost instantly, but ease down as Marinette gave nother one of her cute giggles, and an answer of "You know her so well"

Marinette turned around, and walked out. His coworker came over and punched his arm in a friendly way, and gave him a witty remark. "Why don't you just ask her out? She is amazin!"

"You know why" Nate answered sadly. "And since i know it too, it's not even worth a try."

"You still scared of that model bot? Haven't you, like, loved her since you started working here? Five years ago? when you were fifteen?" The tanned boy said, like it would make a difference. instead, it just earned a broken sigh from the freckled, ginger boy, sitting at the cashregister.

 **A.N**

 **Thank you so much for reading! This is my first story, and please send feedback. i'm not going to ask people not to leave hate, because i believe hate is just another kind of feedback. there will be coing more, and it will be more interestig later on. i hope this doesn't get too sappy, and i hope you can enjoy my writing.**

 **That was all from me! Thank you! (Disclaimer!: I don't own any of the characters, just the story line!)**


End file.
